Bubble Girl's Punishment
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: An alternate timeline in which Mirai Sasaki (Sir Nighteye) survived the Shie Hassaikai raid to capture Overhaul, and comes back just a little harsher- and fanatical about his ways of laughter. Poor Bubble Girl... Warning: Nudity, Sexual Content, Tickle Torture, Light BDSM I guess


Warning: Nudity, Sexual Content, Tickle Torture, Light BDSM I guess

Friday night at Nighteye Agency Headquarters…

Bubble Girl Kaoruko Awata turned to her colleague, Lemillion (real name Mirio Togata). "I guess that's that for today."

"What's the problem with Sir Nighteye anyway?" Lemillion asked. "I haven't seen him at all since the Shie Hassaikai raid."

"Beats me," Bubble Girl shrugged. "He's been holed up in his office for some reason. When I do see him, he acts skittish, and he's even more aggressive than usual. He also hasn't be laughing as much as usual. And the timing couldn't be worse- since we captured Overhaul and routed his minions, the Shie Hassaikai's been in total disarray. Normally, this isn't a bad thing, but it's emboldened their rivals in the Kuzuryuu Clan, who have launched a new turf war against the remnants of Shie Hassaikai."

"Damn, that sucks," Lemillion sympathized. "I guess that explains the spike in violent crime. So, you going to report to Nighteye?"

"I- was hoping you would-" Bubble Girl nervously pushed the papers toward the part-timer. "I have a busy day tomorrow with family stuff, so I wanted to head home early and rest today."

"S-sorry," Lemillion scratched his head sheepishly. "I- have a doctor's appointment now…" He hastily made a break for the elevator.

"Damn, guess I don't have a choice now," Bubble Girl thought, her mind still fixated on tomorrow's weekend outing. "Let's get this over with."

She entered Sir Nighteye's office, and began to report her findings.

Several minutes later…

"...so we can conclude the group that attacked the Shie Hassaikai warehouse was well-armed and organized. While it's too early to jump to conclusions, the Kuzuryuu Clan are still the prime suspects…"

"Bubble Girl!" Sir Nighteye looked up, glaring.

"Uh?" Bubble Girl looked up, confused.

"You're doing it again," Nighteye growled. "No energy and no humor… you're not putting your back into it! Have you no regard for our future?"

"Huh? Wh-what? B-But the report is so long, and I have to g-go home e-early- I was d-distracted and d-didn't want to m-mess up..." Bubble Girl stammered, backpedaling rapidly. "W-Wait, no… Please s-stop…!"

But it was too late, and her pleas were in vain.

Within minutes, the blue-skinned girl was not only defeated and chained to the tickle torture machine by her arms and legs, but her clothes had been stripped off as well.

"Since you still haven't learned your lesson, I've updated this machine… I'll think you find it quite… funny."

"N-No-!" Bubble Girl gasped.

A greater number of flexible arms lined with tickle feathers emerged from the machine, positioning themselves not only beneath her sensitive armpits, over her midriff, but one was also positioned over her exposed crotch and two hovered over both her nipples.

"P-Please, don't do this-!"

Nighteye pulled the lever, and the arms began to tickle furiously with the merciless efficiency of a cold-blooded machine.

"AHH- HAHAHAHA- No- AHAHAHA- AHH!" Bubble Girl shrieked, laughed, and moaned helplessly. "AH-AH-AH-AH!"

"See how loud your voice can get when you're motivated?" Nighteye smirked darkly. "That ought to teach her a lesson."

"Stop! Stop…! Please, forgive me…! Stop, please!" Bubble Girl squealed, writhing in a vain attempt to keep her sensitive areas from the remorseless reach of mechanical tickle feathers. Tears streamed down her face as she couldn't stop from crying and laughing violently at the same time. She kicked violently with her legs and spasmed, but to no effect, as her ankles were tied with chains that had only a short reach. Her cheeks flushed red as the dancing feathers cruelly punished her now-erect nipples and clit.

At that moment, the door to the office burst open and Centipeder rushed in. "Sir- " He froze for a moment, wincing at the all-to-familiar sound of Bubble Girl's screams. Due to her tendency to drop her guard while reporting, she bore the overwhelming brunt of Nighteye's tickle torture machine.

"What is it?" Nighteye wheeled on Centipeder.

"Y-yes," Centipeder tore his gaze away from the writhing Bubble Girl. "All hell's broken loose, Boss! The League of Villains has attacked Tartarus-"

"What?! How is that possible?" Nighteye exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it's said a few of the inmates went missing in the chaos! The police and Heroes already have their hands full, because the Kuzuryu Clan just launched an all-out assault on Shie Hassaikai bases and police stations in Shinagawa! At the same time, the hooligans affiliated with the Inagawa Clan has started riots in Minato and Shinjuku! We don't know how they're all related, but it's pandemonium on the streets right now!"

"Very well!" Nighteye gritted his teeth. "Looks like it's a mission suited for me! We leave for Tartarus immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" Centipeder saluted and rushed out of the office, before Nighteye could even say, "Once more, with feeling!"

"Damn kid," Nighteye felt a reluctant smile come to his face as he raced out after his protege. He flew out so fast the door was blow shut behind him.

"W-Wait-! W-What about me?!" Bubble Girl exclaimed, panting in disbelief and horror, writhing helplessly and struggling against her restraints. "L-Let me go! No, please-! Help-! Stop!"

But it was too late- abandoned and forgotten in the hectic chaos, she was left to writhe, moan, and shriek under the tickle machine's unforgiving assault for many hours to come.

After all, with a lawless mess like that on the streets, and everyone being separated and scattered by the fighting, Nighteye wouldn't be back until the next morning.


End file.
